First It's A Spark
by I'mBadAtThingsILike
Summary: In which Vikram sends Ian to live in fucktown nowhere as a punishment for something and he finds himself accidentally falling in love with a rowdy blond with no sense of direction.
1. Vikram Wins a Bet

**So I tried to write a DanIan where they didn't start of as enemies/didn't hate each other from the beginning and this was the result.**

 **This was actually started wayyyy after any of my other stories** **(like literally I started writing it today)** **, but for some reason I think I'm going to finish it first. It's just flowing really well. My other stories have been sitting for months now but here I am with the first chapter of this already done and the second on the way.**

 **This is an AU similar to the ones in my other stories. An AU where no one is related to each other. No cousins, no incest, there's no blood relations between family. Everyone is just living their lives like normal people. Hope and Arthur are alive and normal parents to normal children. Vikram and Isabel are also alive and are just rich people with rich kids.**

 **Seeing as this is an AU, I'm going to try to integrate other characters into the world, but the main focus is just Ian and Dan soooo.**

 **As for this chapter itself Vikram is probably really OOC due to me not knowing him as a character yet still requiring him for the plot.**

 **Summary: In which Vikram sends Ian to live in fucktown nowhere as a punishment for something and he finds himself accidentally falling in love with a rowdy blond with no sense of direction.**

 **Warnings: BL, Slash, Shounen-Ai, typos, author with no beta, Ian-centric, slow burn, etc.**

* * *

"Ian." A low, deep voice acknowledged his entrance into the office as Vikram motioned for him to sit down.

Ian settled down in the hard chair and looked straight into his fathers eyes with cool eyes, his face a blank slate. In front of him, Vikram sat up straight and rested his entwined fingers on the table he was sitting at. The glass wall behind him darkened as the sun vanished behind a could momentarily, casting a shadow over the room.

"Son," Vikram started again, an rare and unusual expression of worry flickering across his face, "When are you planning on settle down in a relationship?"

Ian widened his eyes marginally, but a blink and it was gone. Why was his father worried about his love life? Neither of his parents seemed interested before.

"It's been ten years and you've had countless flings of either gender, but you haven't had a single relationship last more than a month. Do you plan on never getting married?"

Ian frowned. This was teetering dangerously into a personal conversation, vastly different than their normal cold and businesslike approach to speaking. He didn't know it was possible for Vikram to be worried about his children. The sun peeked out from the clouds, shining down and making his eyes glitter in an overemotional way, and Ian felt himself get uncomfortable.

"The right person just hasn't come along. I'm sure if I picked someone out I could settle with them. Surely you can't expect me to give up my ways so quickly."

Vikram sighed, wrinkles appearing between his brows and suddenly making him look his age, a weary old man. "I understand you're not willing to give up the Casanova play you've been doing since you were twelve, but you're twenty-two now and people are expecting you to settle down."

This conversation had used the word settle much to many times for Ian's liking. "What do you propose?"

"I propose you pick a single individual to try to seriously hold a romantic relationship with, and if the person lasts more than a month, then you're free to go back to your playboy-" Ian glared at the word "-ways and find a person on your own accord-"

"That's perfect, father. I'm more than willing to go out with someone for a month, even more so if I get to choose them. Who knows, maybe they'll be the one I'm looking for and I won't even have to relapse on my old ways-"

"But!" Vikram interrupted and Ian heard himself sigh irritably at this new version of his father. "If you break up with them before a month, your relationship status will be in my hand and I will pick someone for you to get married to, no questions asked."

Ian rolled his eyes, as if he'd let his father hold that much above him. He could hold a relationship for a month or more if he tried. "Any other things I should be aware of?"

"Yes." And Ian groaned. Aloud. In front of Vikram, the king of stone. But a twinkle lit up in Vikram's eyes and Ian swore he saw the edges of his eternal frown twitch upward. But alas, the miracle was not documented and no one would believe him.

"I'm sure you're annoyed, but this is our last plan and attempt at setting you up and we'll be damned if we don't milk it for all it's worth." Ian almost fell out of his chair at the primitive words emanating from his sophisticated father's mouth.

Regaining his composure, he glared at his father and willed him to continue. "While we are picking out a suitable partner for you, you are to spend two months in a remote town where no one knows you." Vikram slid him a paper and Ian picked it up, scanning it.

 **Things You Are To Do And Not To Do**

(Ian scoffed at the ridiculous and frankly abhorrent wording of the title. This new side of his father was both amusing and depressing at the same time. Where was the refined man he looked up to as a child?)

 _#1 You under no circumstances, are to tell anyone who you are_

 _#2 You can not have any casual flings, sexual or otherwise_

 _#3 You are to cook your own meals and other household chores of your own_

 _#4 You are to spend at least 3 hours per day outside socializing with the town's occupants_

 _#5 You are to be inside the house by 10 PM every night._

 _#6 You are-_

Ian stopped reading after that. Looking at his father with barely concealed rage, he simmered in anger at where his father was regarding him with a cool look. Almost snarling, he hissed "And who is going to make sure I stay within these guidelines?"

"You'll have an escort who will drop by every single day to check on you. If they get a single whiff of you breaking any rule on this paper, you'll be whisked off to another town for _another_ two months."

"How are you so sure people won't recognize me?" Ian challenged, "It's not an exaggeration to say that everyone in this entire country will recognize my face."

At that, Vikram gave him a predatory smirk as Ian found himself actually worrying about the future. "Don't worry, we'll send you far enough so that it'd be rare for someone to know your name, let alone recognize you."

Ians mind began whirring as he desperately tried to make connections. Once he figured it out, he stopped short. "America. You're sending me to America." He prompted.

Vikram just smiled.

Ian narrowed his eyes. So that's how it was going to be. "It was nice talking to you father. Have a good day." He strode out of the room, seething. If Vikram wanted to play that game, he'd play it. He'd show his father how easy it was to hold someone for more than a month.

Going to the bar he was notoriously famous for picking up someone every day, he picked a nice, quiet girl with natural brown hair and grey eyes. Seducing her was easy enough, and the next day Ian proudly showed her off to his parents, tossing an extra look at his father that challenged "Watch me". He hated the knowing look in his eyes.

Turn out the "nice, quiet girl" was actually not nice or quiet, and was in fact really clingy and annoying. He should have gone with the nice looking chap next to her. She constantly was badgering him for gifts, something he hated in any significant other.

He dumped her within a week.

Vikram was positively beaming behind his normally cold exterior.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 **(AN: I know this a pretty short chapter, but it's just a sort of pre? chapter? Anyway, the next chapter will be longer.)**


	2. Ian Makes His Bed

**Here I am with chapter 2. What a positive miracle, I know. Don't worry your butts, my fellow rare DanIan shippers, other stories will be out shortly. Probably. One can hope. So like,,, in this story Ian might be a tad bit OOC? In order not to play my normal enemies-to-lovers, he's just sort of... regretting life? Like, it's Ian, except not an obnoxious asshole and more of a depressed aristocrat. Idk.**

 **Anyway today I realized that the beginning of this is heavily inspired by bethanyyerin's Detective and Me, a Johnlock fanfiction? I haven't read it in a while but recently I went back on it and I was just like " _oh_ ". So yeah.**

 **Gosh, why are all Sherlock (well more like Johnlock, I haven't really been to the Sherolly side) fanfictions so good? Like you click a random one and it could be possibly mediocre at _worst_ , but then the one right next to it? Deep, well written, philosophical and thought provoking, just in general amazing, etc. Seriously, Sherlock BBC's fandom is _so good_.**

 **Ahh let's just get into the chapter. This is mostly just a filler chapter until Dan is introduced , just FYI. :)**

* * *

Ian's first experience on a public aeroplane was nothing short of a disaster. Vikram was thoughtful enough to give him first-class seats, but that was the only comfort he had.

The same day he had dumped the girl (he hadn't bothered to learn her name. Feli-something?) Vikram had immediately shuffled him off to the airport, not even letting him pack and only giving him a single slip of paper.

"Everything you need will be there." He said as several butlers hauled a resistant Ian off his feet. Damn their bulky builds, he couldn't even reach their pressure points. Where's "there"? What's "everything"?

He had an escort through security, thank god. He couldn't stand the people tossing dirty looks at him as he jumped the line, or that man patting him down for any weapons.

Once _inside_ the aeroplane, it was a whole other mess. He was at a window seat in first class, and the seat next to him was thankfully empty, but it was still remarkably crowded. And the system really was terrible. Being used to private jets really had its downsides, Ian pondered as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat yet again.

A flight attendant walked up the aisle, swaying her hips. She came up to him and offered him what probably was supposed to look like a sultry expression, but actually just made her look like she had a twitch in her eye. "Hello sir," she started, siding up to him and he pressed closer to the window in a desperate attempt to stay away from the overly heavy perfume. "Would you be interested in one of our drinks?"

"No." He retorted immediately, looking away. But then the flight attendant leaned over the empty seat next to him and tugged the neckline of of her uniform down and Ian intelligently stammered "Okay yes thank you I'll take the champagne don't - stop it please" mostly to get her to stop.

Dear god, he had gone out with girls who liked to take control, but these women were a whole other level of aggressive! The woman retracted her limbs and quietly poured him a sparkling glass of champagne, as if ignoring that she just tried to seduce a passenger moments before. Placing it on his tray, she pushed the cart away and went to harass some other person.

For the next hours, he had to suffer through four more flirty flight attendants, a meal of horrible aeroplane food, nodding off and waking up with a crick in his neck, and using the public bathroom. There was even a time that a baby from the economy class section crawled up and took an interest in him, drooling all over his expensive clothes. He ignored the incessant apologies in favor of wallowing in his own pity.

Ian was never so glad to be on land.

Once out of the airport, he was hustled off yet again into a small cramped taxi that was apparently pre-paid by his father to take him to the town he was supposed to be stationed in. Ian humored the idea of running away for about a grand total of three seconds before immediately abandoning it. Vikram would hunt him down to the ends of the earth, not to mention he had no idea how to get on by himself.

He tried to stay awake to remember and memorize the route back to the airport, but the low hum of the vibrating taxi and the white noise of the radio in the background slowly lulled him to sleep.

When he finally awoke, it was to the driver yelling at him to get out of the car. The burly man tugged open his door and practically pushed him out. Ian stumbled out in a daze, looking at the car blearily as the driver closed the door and drove away as fast as the car would allow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around at the place he was dumped, holding one hand to his face and yawning.

It seemed to be a small town, the distant hubbub of people reaching him as he gazed down the small paved road to where the rest of the town was situated, lamps flickering to life as the sun left a dazzling painting of fiery hues in the sky as it sunk below the horizon. The stars twinkled and appeared one by one as the lights from the houses turned on against the quickly darkening sky.

Down on the street below him, children were ushered back into their houses and the night noises started. Hearing the sound of crickets, so different from the ever present sound of traffic and horns beeping along with drunk yells from his normal city nights, Ian turned to look behind him to see where the sound was coming from. He looked at where a small two story house lay on the outskirts of the town, looking ominous and foreboding in the darkness. _This_ was where he was going to stay? He glared at the huge forest looming behind the house, then at his nonexistent neighbors. It seemed like the little paved road was the only thing that connected this place to the rest of the town, which was a blessing. The bad thing was that it was only a short climb down the road till he reached a populated street. No doubt children would come up to see the strange new person who came into town.

But he didn't have any mode of transportation, so maybe having essentials within walking distance was a small blessing. Ian clicked his tongue in displeasure, Vikram really had thought of everything.

Spinning on his heel with a huff, he climbed the stairs and reached the door, trying to pull it open. He realized with a start of surprise that it was locked, then wondered why he expected the house to just remain unlocked and open for thieves to come in while he was still coming to the town. That's where he finally realized he had no idea how to get in. Vikram didn't give him a key, and the door seemed resolutely locked. Patting himself down, he remembered the piece of paper his father handed to him. Pulling it out, he opened it.

" _Under the third smallest potted plant_ " was all it said. His eyes flicked to his right, where there was an array of potted plants arranged from biggest to smallest. Rolling his eyes and dropping to a crouch, he picked up the third smallest, and lo behold, there was a single key hidden beneath it.

Picking it up and placing the plant back, he unlocked the door and stepped into his new house for the next two months. Placing his dirtied shoes by the enterance, he stepped onto the wooden floor of the hallway with socked feet and began to wander.

After a bit of exploring, Ian found that the house was even smaller than he originally anticipated. In the lobby (or as Americans called it, the first floor) there was a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen, as well as a small back room where two strange machines and a basket lay. And on the first floor (second floor) there was a bathroom, two bedrooms, and something that seemed like his technology room back at home, but with only a single computer and a desk

Realizing how tried he was despite the naps in the aeroplane and the taxi, Ian compared the two bedrooms critically, finally choosing the one right in front of the stairs instead of the one at the end of the hall. It was closer the bathroom, and since he was used to a bathroom within his room, that would be the closest equivalent.

Heading into the room, he beelined straight the bed, ready to throw himself on it without a care in the world. With annoyance, he realized that the bed wasn't already made, and that he'd have to make it himself. Snooping around the room, he came up with a fresh smelling blanket and fluffed pillows, and placed them nicely on the bed. Proud of his achievement, he shimmied down carefully under the covers to avoid any wrinkles, and without a single other thought, he fell asleep.

 **(AN: That's a good place to stop I think. See you tomorrow, hopefully.)**


	3. Blueberry Muffins and Green Eyes

**I know it's been like eighty years, but in my defense I've always been a reader, not a writer. And I've been doing a damn good job at being a reader. Mmm yeah I've read more than 4 million words in this week alone**

 **In this chapter, Ian is familiarized with the town (or more like one specific place in it, really), as well as finally meets Dan (kinda). Huzzah! Let the fluff begin! Also lmao wtf even are small towns. I don't know? So yeah like just imagine some,, Barakamon-esque village+town idk.**

* * *

When Ian finally woke up, the sun was high in the sky and a rectangle of sunlight on the carpeted floor. He unstuck himself from his pillow, rubbing his cheek and feeling a line where the creases made dents in his skin. Untangling himself from his sheets, he got out of bed. Noticing how he had tossed and ruined during the night and ruined the bed, he fixed it quickly and gave himself a pat on the back.

Heading to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and looked at the shower for a long, long time. Finally stripping and stepping in, he felt around. It didn't seem to be voice activated like the one at home, and it wasn't a jacuzzi. He found two knobs under the shower head, and tentatively pushed the middle of one.

Nothing happened.

Not touch activated then, Ian mused as he twisted the left knob. He heard the sound of rushing water a split second before icy water rained down on him and he yelped in shock. He jumped out of the way just as it began heating up to boiling temperatures, crazed confusion in his eyes. Stretching out his arm through the steam and turning it off, he let out a sigh on relief before stepping onto the wet shower floor. Stationing himself in front of the knobs, he fiddled with them, the sounds of rushing water and often Ian shrieking at especially hot or cold bursts filling the house, till he finally got the hang of it.

Taking a nice, lukewarm shower, he stepped out and used the fresh towel hanging on the towel rack. "Small miracles" he thought as he strolled to his room with only a towel. Who knew it's be so freeing to live alone?

Heading to his room, he opened the closet to see perfect rows of the same exact suit lined up, identical in every way. Opening the dressers, he saw clean, crisply ironed white button up shirts and dress pants. Shrugging, he dried himself off and picked one randomly, putting it on and heading to the kitchen.

He stood for a grand total of three seconds, gazing around as if knowing what to do, before blanking out. Staring at the silver refrigerator dumbly, he wondered what in the ever loving fuck his chefs back at home used to do. Opening the fridge and cabinets, he was surprised yet not to see it packed to the brim with supplies and food, all of which he had no clue how to prepare.

Taking out a loaf of bread that seemed to be pre-sliced, Ian Kabra had the saddest breakfast of his entire life, a single piece of cold white bread and water.

Afterwards, bundled up and heading to town, Ian remembered he had access to the internet and could have literally searched up how to use the materials in the kitchen instead of make a fool of himself and eat the boringest meal imaginable to humankind.

Feeling like an idiot, he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and began heading down the hill. Walking across backstreets and alleys, he strolled through tree covered roads and dirt paths till he stumbled into what seemed to be a main road of the town.

The town was literally so small it was like a slightly modernized village.

He hated life.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he walked by pedestrians waving and greeting him with "hello"s and "good morning"s and the occasional car passing by. Noticing a sign that said Café, he headed in. Taking in the welcoming warmth of the baked goods compared to the crisp air outside, he listened to bright red haired girl rattle off her lines.

"Welcome to Cahill Café!" She gave him a bright smile and Ian found himself absentmindedly giving a small one in return. "How may I help you?"

Ian looked around, eyes landing on the handrawn menu as he suddenly realized he had no money on him. Feeling very sheepish and uncomfortable, he mumbled that he'd come back with some money, only for the girl to stop him.

"It's fine!" She grinned, "Its on the house. You're new around here, aren't you? I've never seen you before."

Ian nodded mutely, wondering if all the town's residents were so... familiar with each other. "I'll take you on your offer then." He said quietly, wondering why he was keeping his voice down. Glancing at the menu, he pointed, "I'd like a blueberry muffin" a moment passed and he added, "Please."

The girl beamed and began to reach over to pick the most massive muffin Ian had ever seen. Gaping slightly as she handed it to him in a napkin, he breathed out a thank you.

"No problem. I'll take your name as substitute for money. My name's Amy by the way" And Ian stopped short.

That was a pickup line, he knew it. Hell, he'd even used it a couple times. Was the girl hitting on him? Not that he'd complain, she looked nice enough, but it was only his second day. And plus, judging from her expression, she probably wasn't even aware of it. Ian let himself relax.

"Pleased to meet you, Amy. The name is Ian Kabra."

Amy frowned, and Ian felt his heart skip a beat. Did she know? Oh shit she knew. Goddamnit he didn't want to move already. But Amy shrugged and turned away, apparently not dwelling on why the name sounded strangely familiar. Heading to the back, she let Ian wander to one of the many tables and relax.

He held the muffin up to his mouth, slightly wary as to how to eat it. It was still warm, and there was a dusting of sugar crystals and cinnamon on top. Giving up all tact, he peeled away the paper and bit straight into it, abandoning all the manners that had been driven into his head since he was a child.

It was heaven. And it was definitely better than the Golden Opulence Sundae that his mother had spent a grand on to get him to eat. In all honesty, he didn't understand the appeal in eating gold. Chewing thoughtfully, he tried to muse about what he was eating like some sophisticated food critic, but was honestly just enjoying it too much to actually give it thought.

Once he was done eating the muffin and feeling it settle quite comfortably in his stomach did he finally coherently think that blueberries and cinnamon went quite well together.

Dipping his hand into his suit pocket, he felt something next to his keys and pulled it out. Looking down, he realized he came up with a credit card. ... Was there one in every single suit, or was he just lucky? Ian had an inkling that luck had nothing to do with this. Damn you, Vikram, and your weird obsession with spending money.

Going up to the front, he clicked the little bell and waited for someone to come out with the tinkling noise that ensued. Amy came out again, green eyes widening as she noticed him at the counter.

He handed the card to her, explaining how he didn't realize it was in his pocket. Amy waved the excuse away, and finished the transaction before handing the card back.

"Would you want anything else?"

 _'I want to bring Natalie to this café'_ Ian thought, but out loud he went, "One more blueberry muffin... and a random choice."

Amy began moving as soon as he said the first thing, and glanced around before plucking a slice of cake and putting it in a fitting plastic container, "Are you eating it here, or to go?"

"To go," Ian responded after a moment of thinking, "I need to get home."

"Here you go then," Amy reached over the counter to place the brown bag in his hands, "Have a great day!"

Ian gave her a small nod and headed out. _'Well, that was enough outdoors for today.'_ He headed back home.

He trotted down the street, shivering at the sharp breeze and wishing he had brought a jacket. Once home, he closed the door behind him and sat down at the front steps, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the house. He went to the living room and placed the bag on the coffee table, before going upstairs with the intention of looking up some recipes. But before that...

He went to his room and stripped off the over piece, digging around for something more comfortable to wear. Coming up empty, he decided the house was warm enough to walk around in only a shirt, and hung up the suit.

Glancing out the window, he stopped to take in the view. Walking up to it, he stuck his head out, turning to the right to look out over the forest, which seemed much more welcoming now that it wasn't dark; and then to his left, where he could see the town extending towards the distant horizon. Noticing a sound of rustling and cracking, he looked back to the forest, his eyes being drawn to a mop of blond hair emerging from it.

The person, a boy, shook his head to clear it of the leaves and twigs, before looking around and wandering a little ways out the forest. He disappeared around the front of the house, where Ian couldn't see him no mater how far he craned his neck. Just as he wondered if he should go to the other bedroom and watch the boy from there when he came stumbling back around and ran back into the forest, then back out again. Watching him repeat it several times, Ian had the dawning realization that the boy was lost but not ready to admit it.

Cupping his hand around his mouth, Ian didn't know what urged him to do it, but he called out, "Hey!"

The boy's head snapped up, and Ian could see his features a little better. Especially the sparkling green eyes that gave him a sense of deja vu. Where had he seen them before? The blond yelled back, "What's up!?"

Ian didn't know what to reply to that, so he ignored it, "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing much, just exploring!" Ah, so he was unwilling to admit it even now.

"Are you lost?!"

"No!"

Ian rolled his eyes, fully preparing to turn away and finish his muffin when he wondered what the blond was doing inside the forest in the first place. He tried to subdue the curiosity, but before long he caved. Well, it was no use to keep yelling through a window.

"You want to come in?!"

A strange look, and then, "Sure!"

 _'No going back now'_ , Ian mused as he watched the boy go around to the front and headed down the stairs to open the door.


End file.
